


Trying not to love you

by cap_n_avengers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sadreel - Freeform, pisane na podstawie piosenki, punkt widzenia Gadreela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadreel do tekstu "Trying not to love you" Nickelbacka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying not to love you

_Przyszedłem na Twoje zawołanie. Czas spędzony bez Ciebie był jak ostrze w moim sercu. Chciałem, aby istniał jakiś sposób, żeby to zmienić. Jeśli Bóg jednak gdzieś jest, to wiedział, że szukałem tego sposobu. Starałem się jak tylko mogłem._

_Im bardziej starałem się Ciebie nie kochać, tym bardziej się pogrążałem. Udawanie, że Cię nie potrzebuję rozrywało mnie na strzępy. Jednak wciąż próbowałem. Lecz nie wiem po co. Bo to, że starałem się ciebie nie kochać, działało odwrotnie. Kochałem cię jeszcze bardziej ._

_Ten rodzaj bólu… Być może czas by go uleczył. Chociaż robiłem tyle rzeczy, to i tak o Tobie myślałem. Coraz ciężej mi było z tym, że byłeś gdzieś tam, a mnie nie było obok Ciebie. Naprawdę chciałem znaleźć sposób, żeby o Tobie zapomnieć._

_Jednak wciąż się pogrążałem, starając się Ciebie nie kochać. Wmawianie sobie, że nie jesteś mi potrzebny mnie niszczyło. Nie wiedziałem po co, ale wciąż próbowałem. Staranie się, żeby Cię nie kochać dawało odwrotny skutek. Moja miłość była jeszcze większa._

_Wiem, że źle zrobiłem. I dlatego pewnie nie miałem u Ciebie szans, ale może by jednak spróbować. A może miałeś już kogoś, tylko ja o tym nie wiedziałem i to też było przeszkodą. Jednak wezwałeś mnie i chciałem Ci to teraz powiedzieć._

_Chciałem Ci powiedzieć o wszystkim. O próbach nie kochania Cię, które jednak nic nie dały. O wmawianiu sobie, że nie jesteś mi potrzebny. O tym, że to mnie niszczyło. Zobaczyłem jednak szansę. Moglibyśmy być czymś. Bo udawanie, że Cię nie kocham nic nie dało. Lecz Ty zaśmiałeś się tylko. Nie wierzyłeś, że przybędę. Chciałeś tylko wbić mi ostrze w serce. I udało Ci się to. Nie potrafiłbym z Tobą walczyć. Żegnaj więc na zawsze._


End file.
